El Mejor Cumpleaños de mi Vida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Todos disfrutaban de su cumpleaños menos él. Pero ahora Karin estaba ahí y ella no va a permitir que Toshiro no pase un buen rato en aquel día tan especial.


El Mejor Cumpleaños de mi Vida.

A Toshiro su cumpleaños no podría darle más igual, pero aun así Hinamori y Matsumoto insistían en celebrarlo.

Y él solo lo permitía porque más que ser una celebración al capitán, era el día de descanso del escuadrón, ya que los cumpleaños de los capitanes solo se usaban de excusa para todo el escuadrón de parrandear y no trabajar, solo que con su capitán.

Todos los capitanes lo permitían, salvo el del doce, el del seis, el segundo y el primero.

Y él, aunque dejaba a sus subordinados festejar, no se unía a la fiesta, solo se la pasaba en el techo del escuadrón, mirando el cielo estrellado, tratando de ignorar la música estridente y todo el escándalo que hacia su división.

Por supuesto la reina de la juerga era Matsumoto, Hinamori era la que organizaba todo, y siempre, todos los años, trataba de convencerlo de celebrar, pero siempre se terminaba rindiendo y se iba con Abarai y Kira.

Y ahora él se encontraba en el techo como todos los años, recostado mirando el cielo, agradeciendo que sea estrellado, ya que así podría entretenerse buscando formas hasta que finalmente todos se cayeran de borrachos y esa horrible música parara.

Aunque esté año en especial había otra cosa en su mente que le serviría de distracción.

Cerró los ojos, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de un bello y delicado rostro, enmarcado por un suave y sedoso cabello negro, y unos ojos oscuros que extrañamente brillaban más que cualquier otro par de ojos.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo la dueña de sus pensamientos en la fiesta de allá abajo, aunque no se preocupaba, se había asegurado de invitar a Kurosaki Ichigo para que la mantenga vigilada, sabía lo sobreprotector que era con ella, con Karin.

Aunque de todas maneras, Karin no era muy fanática de las fiestas que se diga.

-Oye, Toshiro.- oyó una voz.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya.- contestó por inercia, aunque se había sorprendido por la presencia de la morena Kurosaki en el techo.

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que te diría capitán cuando estuviéramos frente a otros shinigamis, pero ahora estamos solos.- dijo ella con evidente fastidio. Él se incorporó, sentándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió de tema bruscamente, hablándole con frialdad como siempre, ignorando los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que le rogaba que la tocara o le hiciera saber lo hermosa que se veía con ese kimono y su largo cabello atado en una coleta.

Claro, siempre iba con la misma coleta alta, pero esta vez usaba un moño y no una liga.

-Odio la música a todo volumen, aquí se escucha mucho más baja.- se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado.

Su corazón latió más rápido.

-Bien pudiste haber ido a otro de los techos.- murmuró insensible.

-Pues vine aquí.- contestó ella bruscamente, también.

El corazón parecía estar celebrando su propia escandalosa fiesta en su pecho. Adoraba como a Karin no le afectaba su frialdad, y en cambio le devolvía todos sus comentarios y no se dejaba pisotear ni se intimidaba.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, retándose con la mirada.

-Deberías ser más respetuosa con tu capitán, tercer oficial.- exclamo Toshiro finalmente, sin cambiar en nada su expresión de siempre, aun así, sus ojos sonreían, y Karin correspondió esa sonrisa no solo con los ojos, sino también con su apetecible boca.

-Y tú deberías ser más caballeroso con las damas como yo.- se recostó en el techo, mirando al firmamento.

-Quizás considere escucharte cuando realmente actúes como una dama.- comentó fastidiado, recostándose también.

Ella rió y luego ambos guardaron completo silencio.

Ambos miraron las constelaciones por lo que al capitán le parecieron horas.

Estando así, tan cerca de ella, su corazón era incluso aun más escandaloso que la fiesta, con sus estúpidos y odiosos latidos sonando cada vez más constantes y más fuertes.

Volteó el rostro hacía ella y la encontró con los ojos cerrados, sus delicadas facciones completamente relajadas, su boca levemente entreabierta, ¿ya había mencionado lo apetecible que le parecía aquella boquita rosada? Sus largas pestañas oscuras rozaban sus sonrojadas mejillas, y la brisa agitaba levemente sus negros cabellos. Kurosaki Karin era una contradicción andante, o al menos, eso siempre había pensado Toshiro, al ver su apariencia tan delicada, y su actitud tan fuerte, su piel tan pálida, y sus ojos y sus cabellos tan oscuros, sus sonrisas confiadas, y todas sus inseguridades.

Era hermosa, y eso era lo único que no se podía contradecir, aparte de su valentía.

Inconscientemente, o tal vez algo consciente, fue sentándose y cerniéndose sobre ella, bajando su rostro, acercándolo cada vez más al de la morena.

-¿Qué me estás mirando?- el repentino sonido de la voz de la menor lo hizo brincar lejos. –No estoy dormida, si eso quieres saber.-

Hablaba con los ojos aun cerrados.

El de ojos turquesa carraspeo y se incorporó.

¿Cómo en el mundo no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones? Era imposible que fuera tan inocente…

-Eh… yo… solo estaba… eh… ¿Y tú en qué estabas pensando?- al principio tartamudeo como un verdadero idiota, pero luego reaccionó y volvió a su tono frio de siempre, cambiando estratégicamente.

-Bueno, solo me preguntaba si había una manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños sin una ruidosa fiesta de por medio.- admitió.

El Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

-No es necesario celebrar mi cumpleaños. No sé como sean las cosas en el mundo de los vivos, pero aquí no se le dan tanta importancia a esas festividades.- habló frívolamente como era su costumbre.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Qué hay de la fiesta que están celebrando en tu honor? A la cual ni siquiera asististe, por cierto.- lo señaló.

Él chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irritantemente insistente? Su ignorancia acerca de las costumbres shinigamis le parecía tan adorable como molesta.

-Eso no es más que una excusa para que los subordinados se pasen el día holgazaneando. No es en realidad nada en mi honor.-

-Pues eso no me parece.- dijo ella firmemente. –Yo creo que deberías celebrar tu cumpleaños, y eso harás.- declaró.

Toshiro suspiró, otra de las cosas irritantes que a la vez le gustaban de ella era ese extraño concepto de lo correcto que sin duda había heredado de su hermano, y esa manía de siempre dejarse guiar por sus propios principios incluso cambiando los de otros.

-Karin, no…- pero ella ya lo había tomado de la muñeca, arrastrándolo con shunpo fuera del escuadrón y del mismo Seireitei, directo hacía el Rukongai. -¡¿Dónde crees que me llevas?!- chilló furioso.

Pararon en un puesto de comida, mientras ella lo retenía por la muñeca para que no intentara escapar, aunque él sinceramente estaba más concentrado en mantener su sonrojo a raya debido al contacto que estaban manteniendo.

-Elige lo que más te guste.- le ordenó la chica.

Toshiro frunció el ceño, pero señalo las comidas que eran de su agrado. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué planeas?- la miró desconfiado.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿quieres? Solo trata de relajarte.- le sonrió con una sonrisa suave y bella, de esas que descolocaban su corazón y lo obligaban a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Suspiró y, tal como ella se lo había dicho, trato de relajarse.

El resto de la noche se podía decir que fue… agradable…

En verdad se había divertido, en verdad se había relajado y solo había disfrutado del momento.

Después de comer, Karin lo había llevado también a un extraño lugar donde había muchas sillas y frente a ellas un escenario, donde en vez de dar discursos las personas hacían como que estaban haciendo una película.

La película que habían hecho esas personas que habían visto trataba de la historia de una joven princesa que fue traicionada por sus sirvientes y encerrada en lo más bajo del castillo, donde nunca bajaban los reyes, solo por puro odio, ya que la princesa tampoco era una santa, sino que era malcriada, caprichosa y egoísta, pero en la opinión de Toshiro no se merecía lo que le habían hecho, en fin, un pobre diablo que limpiaba el pasillo donde estaba la celda de la princesa se termino enamorando de ella, aun creyéndola una criminal y no lo que era, y al final la ayudaba a escapar y por poco son decapitados ambos de no ser porque los reyes reconocieron a su hija a tiempo, y los que fueron decapitados fueron los sirvientes traidores, terminando la obra con que el pobre diablo de la limpieza se casó con ella y se convirtió en el mejor rey que alguna vez haya tenido su reino, justo y sabio, y que la princesa también había cambiado.

A Toshiro le había satisfecho ese final, y fue la primera vez que en realidad se intereso por una historia ficticia, esto así se lo hizo saber a Karin, que solo sonreía complacida de que ella había tenido razón y él realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Me gustaría ver otra… ¿Cómo lo llamas? Ah, sí… Obra de teatro, de nuevo, si es que los dos tenemos tiempo.- propuso.

-Me encantaría.- le sonrió, pero luego su mirada se torno seria. –Toshiro… ¿realmente la pasaste bien?-

-Sí. No tengo motivos para mentirte.- él seguía tan serio como siempre.

Ella sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que la hacían parecer una persona dulce aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

-Me alegro.- miró al suelo por un momento, antes de volver a alzar su vista hacía él. –Siempre te veo tan tenso… me alegro que por lo menos hoy… te hayas podido olvidar de los problemas, y todos esos asuntos tan complicados de capitanes.- su sonrisa se mantenía.

Toshiro pensó que en verdad era importante para ella que él pasara un rato agradable en su cumpleaños a pesar de que a él le daba igual, y fue quizás ese conocimiento el que lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo después.

-En realidad… aun falta algo para que mi noche sea oficialmente perfecta.- ella mantenía la mirada en el piso, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada con un gesto de confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo más?- levantó su rostro, haciendo que su mirada oscura pero brillante chocara contra la turquesa de él.

-Solo una cosa…-

Se acercó a ella y tomó suavemente su delicado rostro con las manos, ahora él era más alto, así que lo inclino levemente hacía arriba, acariciando las suaves mejillas de la morena mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Fue el primer beso de ambos, y fue solo más bien un roce, los labios de Toshiro solo se quedaron estáticos sobre los de Karin, solo sintiendo su suavidad, su textura, su sabor dulce, solo deleitándose con el cosquilleo que le producían a sus propios labios.

Duró como unos treinta segundos, y ninguno había cerrado los ojos, ella los tenía completamente abiertos, y él solo los había entrecerrado, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por lo delicioso de la sensación.

-Toshiro…- susurró Karin, ruborizada y con un brillo hermoso en sus luminosos ojos oscuros.

-Gracias, Karin. Este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- le sonrió sinceramente, antes de que ella se acercara de nuevo a él y volvieran a unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Fin.

Hola! n.n

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su apoyo! :'D

MikeRyder16 Karin iba a ser interrogada por las demás porque se había "perdido en la mirada de Toshiro" o sea, se había quedado mirándolo como boba xD

Y obviamente nuestra cotilla Matsumoto no va a perder oportunidad e.e

Espero haber sido clara, sino te mandare un PM Cx

Bueno...

Quería hacer algo más largo por el cumple de Shiro-kun xD Mejor tarde que nunca lul

COMENTEN! Y NO OLVIDEN LA CAUSA! 8D

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
